Robotic Operating Buddy
R.O.B. redirige aquí. Para otros usos del término, véase R.O.B. (desambiguación). :Para su aparición como luchador, véase R.O.B. (SSBB). R.O.B. (acrónimo de R'obotic '''O'perating 'B'uddy), también llamado '''Famicom Robot en Japón, es un accesorio para el Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), creado con el fin de disfrazarle como un juguete, en vez de un juego de vídeo, debido a la evasión de los videojuegos en las tiendas de juguetes después de la Crisis del videojuego de 1983. Perfil [[Archivo:R.O.B. Japón.jpg|thumb|left|El périferico original, Famicon Robot.]] R.O.B. fue anunciado originalmente como un juguete con el fin de aliviar los temores de las tiendas de juguetes tras la crisis del videojuego de 1983. R.O.B. era compatible con dos juegos, Gyromite y Stack-Up, y aunque no era necesario usar a R.O.B. para jugar esos juegos, aún sigue siendo una figura clave en el intento de Nintendo de mantener la industria de los videojuegos con vida. Aunque el tiempo de R.O.B. ha pasado, su legado sigue vivo, ya que logró la quinta posición en la "Lista de las 25 tacticas más inteligentes de la historia" de GameSpy. En el lado negativo, ScrewAttack llamó a R.O.B. el quinto peor periférico, alegando que sólo se movía hacia arriba, abajo y de lado a lado, era ruidoso y lento, era casi imposible de armar por uno mismo y, específicamente, señaló la falta de juegos que pueden ser jugados con R.O.B. A pesar de que aparece sólo como un periférico de juegos, R.O.B. ha hecho muchas apariciones en varios juegos, tanto en papeles jugables como no jugables. R.O.B. aparece como un personaje jugable en Mario Kart DS. Un tesoro en el juego Pikmin 2 es llamado "Remembered Old Buddy", y es la cabeza de R.O.B. con las iniciales R-O-B. En Kirby's Dream Land 3, hay una etapa en la que Kirby debe completar varios acertijos en diversas salas para recoger las piezas de R.O.B., y darselas al profesor Héctor (el creador de R.O.B. en Gyromite) para que R.O.B. pueda ser reconstruido. Una grúa robótica diseñada a la imagen de R.O.B. puede verse en la etapa "Port Town Aero Dive" de F-Zero GX, y también puede verse en el escenario del mismo nombre en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Además, se le rinde homenaje al legado de R.O.B. en la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]], en donde el ayudante robótico del equipo Star Fox, ROB 64, fue nombrado en honor a R.O.B., y el 64 proviene del Nintendo 64. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px R.O.B. es un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hay muchos R.O.B. enemigos en El Emisario Subespacial, y también aparece cuando las ropas del Ministro Antiguo se queman. R.O.B. lleva sus colores originales (blanco y rojo, como el Famicom japonés), aunque uno de sus colores alternativos es su diseño de América del Norte, siendo gris y negro, como el NES. Aparece como el robot sin ningún tipo de accesorio específico de sus juegos, con excepción de las manos, las cuales son en realidad sus manos de Stack-Up. También utiliza un "Gyro" y su "Rotor" de su configuración para Gyromite durante su Movimiento especial hacia abajo. En general, el R.O.B. en Brawl parece más realista que el juguete real. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :R.O.B. :R.O.B. sporting his Famicom colors. R.O.B. debuted in Japan as Robot in 1985 as an add-on for the Famicom. He could be combined with a "gyro set," etc. for two types of play. The player controlled Professor Hector, the TV emitted light and R.O.B. responded to the light by moving. At the time, it was epoch-making game play. Recently, R.O.B. appeared in Mario Kart DS. :*''Nintendo Entertainment System Robotic Operating Buddy'' Batallón R.O.B. El Batallón R.O.B. es el termino general utilizado para referirse a la raza y al ejercito de R.O.B. en El Emisario Subespacial. Aunque no tienen una historia fuera de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], la historia del Emisario Subespacial sugiere que la raza de robots R.O.B. llamaron a la isla flotante conocida como la Isla de los Antiguos su hogar, y fue posteriormente esclavizada por Tabuu en preparación para su invasión en el [[Mundo de Trofeos|mundo Super Smash Bros.]] Curiosidades *El periférico R.O.B. original tenía el ID de producto HVC-012. Esto aparece como el nombre de R.O.B. en la versión japonesa de Mario Kart DS[http://www.themushroomkingdom.net/mkds_j2e.shtml#rob Diferencias entre versiones de Mario Kart DS (en inglés)], y es el nombre de archivo de las pegatinas relacionadas con R.O.B. *R.O.B. es el único personaje de la serie Super Smash Bros. que existe en el mundo real, aunque como un accesorio en vez de una verdadera maquina. Referencias Véase también